


Excerpts

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Series: Of Suits and Hoodies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shopping, semi-fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small excerpts from the lives of Stiles and Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea for this popped into my head while I was at work and saw a post on Tumblr of, what I'm assuming was a role-play between someone pretending to be Elijah and someone pretending to be Stiles. They were talking about Stiles in Elijah's shirts and this little idea came about. I wrote it at work and typed it up this morning. I'll explain more at the bottom.

The sun was shining in Jackson Square, the weather was calm, and so was the feud. Elijah Mikaelson walked down the street with his sister Rebekah at his side, the siblings discussing the latest shifting politics among the New Orleans supernatural community. Along the sidewalk, the few _actual_ witches that worked the streets as fortune tellers were reading the futures of their clients in chicken bones and tarot cards, casting nervous glances at the Originals as they passed.

"I'm still concerned about the failure of this Harvest ritual." Elijah spoke in his deep, cultivated voice.

"You and me both." Rebekah agreed. "We both know power like that doesn't just disappear. I would like to know where it all went."

"Yes. Well, unfortunately, with the loss of the lovely Davina, we've lost our leverage over the witches, making negotiations with them a bit tense." Elijah pointed out. "The only witch willing to speak to us at the moment is Sophie Deveraux, and she's too overcome with grief to afford us any assistance."

"Well then, we'll just have to apply some unorthodox methods of persuasion." A devious smirk crossed her face.

"Sister, don't cause a stir." Elijah chided his youngest sibling. "Let us enjoy this momentary calmness until the next..." he waved a hand in the air as he searched for the right word. "Engagement." Before Rebekah could even formulate a response, a loud honking sounded from down the street. Both vampires, as well as several others, turned to see the dark-haired teenager leaning out of his beat-up blue Jeep.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!" Stiles shouted from his open window, a big, cheesy smile on his face. The mere sight of the human was enough to pull a small smile from Elijah's otherwise stoic mask. Rebekah noticed and pulled a face.

"I don't get what you see in him." Rebekah remarked. "He's nothing like any of your others. Especially Katherine."

"I do believe that's the point, dear sister." Elijah replied. "Aside from the fact that he is very easy on the eyes, it's his courage that I find attractive." He looked away from Stiles and back to his sister. "Despite having no personal stake in this fight, he continues to throw himself into the fray for the sake of his friends."

"That's not courage, that's stupidity." Rebekah commented.

"He stood up to Niklaus." Elijah smirked at the mere memory. Rebekah couldn't stop the surprise that flashed across her face. "How many outside of this family can say that they've done that and lived?"

"Less than a handful." Rebekah replied, breaking eye contact with her eldest brother and looking once more toward the human hanging out of his car window. "So what's he doing here?"

"I've convinced him to improve his meager wardrobe." Elijah said, beginning to walk down the street toward _his_ human. He turned and walked backward so that he could look at his sister as he spoke to her. "Don't wait up."

"Use protection!" she shouted back, getting in the last word. Upon hearing the blonde Original's words, Stiles practically fell out of his window before falling back into his seat, somehow managing to hit his steering wheel and honk his horn without intending too. Elijah only smirked and turned around to walk the rest of the way to Stiles and his Jeep.

 

**\- THE ORIGINALS -**

 

Elijah walked calmly and smoothly down the sidewalk, shopping bags from various boutiques in his grip as he walked in and out of the shade provided by the balconies of the French Quarter. Walking at his side, Stiles was using both hands to hold the very large, not to mention sloppy, burger that he'd purchased from a street vendor.

"I still don't understand why I need five different suits." Stiles complained before taking a large bite out of his burger.. He chewed a bit before continuing, his mouth still mostly full. "I mean, I agreed to a suit because you offered and I don't have the kind of money for a good suit, but five? Why can't I just wear the same suit with a different shirt and tie?"

"Don't be barbaric." Elijah chided in a joking manner, a fond smile tugging at his lips. "Every young man, or man of any age, should have a collection of suits. Dressing for success of something to that nature."

"I think you just have some kink about seeing me in an expensive suit." Stiles shot back with a grin.

"Well, that too." Elijah conceded with a smile of his own. A grinning Stiles playfully bumped into the Original's side, who very graciously moved as though it actually affected him. That was one of the reasons that Stiles like Elijah more than his siblings, aside from the obvious, of course. He acted human. Granted, he had his moments, or so he'd been told, but Stiles had never seen them. Rebekah was close, what with the wanting to actually _be_ human, but she had one hell of a temper and like to remind everyone that she was, in fact, an Original. And don't even get him started on Klaus. Stiles didn't think he'd ever met anyone less human in his life, and that was saying something.

"But..." Stiles started to say before shoving the rest of the burger into his mouth. Without a word, Elijah transferred all the bags to one hand and pulled the embroidered handkerchief from his breast pocket and offered it to Stiles, who accepted it with a grunt of thanks. Wiping the sauce from his fingers and mouth, Stiles swallowed the rest of his burger before finishing his sentence. "... if I have to _have_ that many suits, then you _have_ to get some jeans." Elijah opened his mouth to protest but Stiles cut him off. "No. It's non-negotiable. You get to see me in all of these really nice, expensive suits. I wanna see you in jeans... " He paused as he thought of something. "Preferably ones that show off your ass."

Elijah arched a perfect eyebrow.

"What?" Stiles said in response to that look. "You've got a nice ass. The least you could do is show it off." His eyes lit up as he thought of something else. "And t-shirts. Gotta get some t-shirts that show off 'dem guns." He caught Elijah's furrowed brow. "Your biceps."

"Am I allowed a say?" Elijah asked. "Because if I must, I'd prefer polo shirts." His hand went to the small of Stiles' back to guide him around a large group of rowdy tourists as he gestured animatedly.

"Nope. V-necks." Stiles replied with a very bright smile,

"This is going to be interesting." Elijah remarked dryly.

 

**\- TEEN WOLF -**

 

"How long does it take to try on jeans?" Stiles asked from where he slouched against the wall of the changing room, watching the other customers as they moved around the store as he waited for Elijah to come out.

"I feel these may be a size too small." the Original's voice floated through the thin door. Sighing, Stiles, turned around and opened the door. Standing there in the center of the small cubicle was Elijah, shirtless and in a pair of jeans that should be illegal. Stiles wasn't kidding. The amount of traffic accidents that would be caused if he walked by would be catastrophic. The young human took it all in, from the smooth yet hard muscles in his torso to the treasure trail leading from his navel down to the open fly of his jeans and...

Oh. My. God! Elijah was going commando! Stiles quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind him before stepping into Elijah's personal space and pulling his head down for a filthy kiss.

"I think they're perfect." Stiles whispered against his lips, causing the Original to grin. "We're definitely buying them." As Stiles continued to kiss his much older lover, Elijah started to chuckle.

"What?" Stiles asked as he pulled back.

"I can only imagine the looks on Rebekah's and Niklaus' faces when they see me in jeans." Elijah informed him. Stiles took a second to picture it before he joined in on the laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just started out as this little one shot of Stiles from Teen Wolf and Elijah from the Originals as a couple and what just a random day in their life would be like. However, as I was writing this, I came up with a whole, complex and convoluted idea for a full-length story with this as the main pairing, combining Teen Wolf and the Originals. If this is something anyone would like to see, please let me know, because I don't want to waste my time on the hours, if not days of typing ahead of me if no one's going to read it.
> 
> And, as always, please review.


End file.
